ucss_prometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Overview These rules are subject to change and may change without prior notice. Watch for group alert postings containing a new copy of the rules any time changes are made. Players found breaking the rules may be warned for their behavior. Severe or repeated incidents may result in an immediate ban. The Moderation team reserves the right to eject and ban player from the sim and RP group at their discretion. Basic Sim Rules - No Griefing *No overuse or spamming of gestures and/or sounds *Keep out of character (OOC) to a minimum in public RP areas *Do not harass or verbally abuse other players OOC *Do not take it upon yourself to do the work of moderators; report rule-breaking players Roleplaying Rules *No godmodding, powergaming and/or metagaming. RP is cooperative, and characters should have reasonable limitations appropriate for the setting. This is inclusive of all equipment and vehicles. *This sim is set as Adult status. Strong language and sexual themes are allowed and should be anticipated. However, sexual roleplaying must be kept to private messages in the main area of New Hayden, and sexual activities in public areas, even those in PM, may be punished in-character by law enforcement. *No child avatars or depictions of children in any way. Small avatars are allowed only if they fit in theme. *All RP is consensual, and while the sim is Adult themed, sex and violence may not be forced on anyone; always get OOC consent. Remove yourself from a situation, and contact a moderator immediately if your consent is violated. *You may always opt out of RP. IC position may not be used to exploit other players. Character rankings are strictly IC, and only Admins and Mods have sim authority. *Keep character designs, equipment, and RP limited to the Science Fiction theme of the sim. *Do not intrude on private RP between other players. RP in obviously public areas can be considered public. If you wish to have private RP, take it into a more secluded area, such as an unoccupied building appropriate to your situation. If you are unsure if an RP is private, always ask. *Do not enter, or rezz anything inside rented apartments unless invited. Be nice to your neighbors. *Usage of roleplaying tools such as HUDs and dice are optional. RP title and chat displays are not required, but suggested for ease of identification. A free-use RP titler is available to all Prometheus players; check the information area. *The length of RP posts can be whatever the involved players are most comfortable with. Be sure to establish an order of interaction for everyone's convenience, especially in combat. *The story and events of Prometheus are limited to the Prometheus sim. Although characters who originated from other RP environments are acceptable, elements of their history may have to be rewritten to account for the specific setting of Prometheus. *Do not inject content and characters from other settings into Prometheus. This means no Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who, Warhammer 40K, and so on. Our sim's internal setting does not coexist with any other franchise or sim. Some outfits and props from other settings may be used in Prometheus, so long as they are appropriate to the theme of the setting, and are not directly referential to their origin (example: mesh clothing from Mass Effect is acceptable, but referring directly to Cerberus or the Normandy is not). *Serious character injury and/or death can happen; Prometheus tries to encourage realistic scenarios in RP, and IC consequences for actions should always be considered, whether legal or physical. Combat can, and likely will happen, both during organized RP events, and in small-scale confrontations between players. You are expected to play your character as though their actions have consequences, so do not participate in or instigate situations where violence and danger are likely results if you are not willing to take responsibility and suffer the outcome. Object Rezzing Rules *Always have your Group title worn when trying to rez objects in the sim. *Some automated vehicle rezzers have been provided in the sim for free use by players. *Objects used as RP props may be spawned freely as long as they have limited land impact and should be cleaned up as soon as RP is finished. DO NOT exceed a 50 impact limit without moderator approval. *Do not rez objects which continuously play media; no music or flash videos. *Ground vehicles may be spawned on the colony or in the wasteland. Large and/or heavily armored vehicles are restricted to appropriate events, and must be approved by Moderators. *Flying vehicles require trained pilots to use, and low altitudes above the colony are restricted only to landing and takeoff maneuvers. *Large objects and props, whether they're temporary structures or larger vehicles such as spacecraft, must be approved by a moderator before use. *Always remember to clean up and derezz your vehicles and/or RP props when you are no longer using them. *Abuse of rezzing privileges will result in banning from the sim. Weapon rules *As with all things, no griefing weapons are allowed, ever. *Do not use weapons which produce excessive particle effects, or generate excessive lag. Always check the script weight of your equipment. *Weapons should be set to RP damage, and not use pushback or additional special effects, where possible. - Use weapons only in appropriate RP scenarios; colonists are allowed to carry small arms for personal defense, but the use of any weapon should always be treated with appropriate seriousness IC. Guns are dangerous to characters. *Heavy weapons are restricted only to approved scenarios; this also applies to explosives. *Use of weapons within the colony is heavily restricted; the use of firearms or other lethal force can be expected to be met with appropriate severity by security and/or the military. *Guns are prohibited inside the space station unless you have proper security clearance, and should never be discharged outside of events. RP Etiquette 1.) When posting, remember to always use /me . This rule is for people who chose not to use the RP HUD provided in our Landing Zone or their own hud/titler. 2.) When your character is saying something in your post, please use quotation marks ("") around what they are saying. This makes it easier for others to distinguish between the character's speech and their actions. For example: /me waves and says, "Hello!" This shouldn't have to be a rule, but it is because people still make sloppy posts that are hard to follow. This rule makes it easier for everyone in the RP to understand your posts. 3.) In Combat RP it is important when performing an action to take at least two turns to complete the action. For example: Joe attempts to slash at Bob's stomach. You can take one turn for the attempt and give the other character a chance to retaliate or block/parry/dodge your attack. In a real fight someone wouldn't just let you slash at them if they knew it was coming. If it is your preference, you may roll a die (in the RP hud) to see if you hit or miss. Such is up to all members of combat to agree if the use of dice is necessary or not in their fights. Prometheus has no strict rule on this, however we just want everything to be fair and this in turn helps against people "god-moding" in combat roleplay as well. 4.) Posting order should be established early in your RP. If it's casual RP, some players may not mind out-of-turn posting. Just be sure that everyone in your RP has had the chance to post before you respond to someone else's post. If the need arises, you may rez a prim with a titler in it to show the post order in case people forget, though it's only really necessary if a lot of people are posting in the same event. When entering an event that is already in progress, wait for a few posts before jumping in so you understand the nature of the RP. 5.) Please follow the laws of physics! If some large object or person is being hurled at you and your character is not strong enough to catch them without toppling over themselves, don't post that you catch them effortlessly! This falls under the very basic rule: NO GODMODING! 6.) Be sure to remove any obnoxious gesture that could possibly play during your RP posts. 7.) This should be common sense, along with a lot of these rules, yet still we find the need to remind players of them. Do not teleport (tp) in friends to assist you in combat! If the character wasn't there to begin with, they need an IC reason to be there after the fight starts. If you tp someone there, have your post say something like this Example: Joe lowers his head to his wrist communicator and speaks lowly into it, asking for backup. Just remember to behave politely when OOC towards other players and our staff. The fun in roleplaying comes when everyone is treated farily and has a fair chance to act out their characters. ' ' In Character Rules Results of Hostilities / Unlawful use of Arms within the Colony *Failure to holster your weapon will result in arrest. *Firing of a weapon within the colony, outside of the firing range, without proper permits will result in arrest and confiscation of your weaponry. *Firing upon another colonist will result in immediate arrest. *Resisting arrest will result in your being subdued by force, possibly by being fired upon yourself by police, or in absence, military personnel. NOTE: Non-lethal weapons (Stun Gun / Tazer) may be used in self-defense. The Colony has a large military and police presence. These ARE NOT EXCLUSIVELY PLAYERS, and are implied IC as NPCs. Firing of a weapon within the colony walls will result in attention of said guards (We'll say guards for short) being attracted to the scene. The more shots fired, the more attention drawn. These NPCs are granted to those of Sim Security, Moderator, and Admin status. If none are present at the time of the incident, Leads of Departments are granted permission to use NPCs. These are limited to three, but as stated above, further commotion may attract more. Restricted Areas These areas are to have no weapons within them, unless with proper clearance. *Brig *MedBay *Security Block (Sheriff Office, Security Office) *Terraforming Plant and Utilities Outbuilding Illegal items may also cause trouble if used against Military/Police or Civilians outside the colony. These are illegal in the UCF, and thus to be used, if ever, with the highest caution. Illegal Weapon Types *Cannons (Must be Moderator approved) *Miniguns *Any weapon clearly too large for your character, or that appears to have been torn off a vehicle, is more than likely illegal. Check with the Moderator team. *If you are unsure, check with the Moderator team. Illegal Ammunition Types *EMP (Rule-restricted, needs Mod Approval) *Explosive (Rule-restricted, needs Mod Approval) *Plasma *There is no type of anti-matter or otherwise ammunition that is cannon in Prometheus. *If you are unsure, check with the Moderator team. Illegal Armor Types *Mecha/PowerArmor is illegal, as it is heavily restricted and monitored. *Full-on Pilot-able Mechs are HIGHLY developmental (not necessarily even on this planet), and thus in NO WAY available to common, or even well-connected, colonists. This is a moderator-approved-ONLY item. *If you are unsure, check with the Moderator team. Parole Parole may be agreed upon up to Misdemeanors. Parole comes with heavy restrictions*. Parole may be given for Felonies after some time is served, but only at the discretion of UCF or Colony Administration. Petty Misdemeanor *Disorderly conduct *Failure to comply *Loitering in Restricted Areas *Public intoxication Result: Warning, asked to leave the area. Failure to comply will escalate the situation. (Arrest) *A character on parole has no access to restricted areas, and cannot carry any weapons, nor wear any armor above light armor, in the colony. They are restricted to basic duties in their jobs. This lasts until parole is over. Misdemeanor *Criminal harassment *Criminal solicitation *Criminal trespass (either physical, or technological Hacking) *False testimony *Fraud *Possession of prohibited materials (drugs, prohibited materials, illegal weapons)* *Possession of stolen property *Public indecency / indecent exposure** *Theft or willful destruction of property worth under 1,000 credits. *Violation of Parole, First Offense*** Result: Warning, or Arrest resulting in incarceration for up to a day. (depending on severity) Crime recorded in personnel records. * Drugs are those that cause mental instability or harm, or are used to take advantage of someone else. Prohibited materials are those that may cause harm to citizens, and that are being handled without a license or clearance (radioactive materials, toxic waste, toxic gasses, etc.) ** Public indecency and indecent exposure are for public areas, or unwelcomed in private areas. Full nudity, or nudity of the lower half (or upper half if breasts), count for indecent exposure. Sexual acts in public count for public indecency. ( This law is only on ground level, not in private hab blocks, or in the private, skyboxed areas connected to the bar and showers. ) *** Violations only tally for current parole period, and do not carry between paroles. Felony *Arson *Kidnapping *Murder *Manslaughter *Placing a device or substance in a public or private area with intent to do harm *Rape *Terrorism *Theft or willful destruction of property worth more than 1,000 credits. *Violation of Parole, Second Offense* Result: Arrest and incarceration until review by UCF or Colony Administration. Crime recorded in personnel records. Default Incarceration if Un-reviewed: 2 Days ( If administration is unavailable, the case can be reviewed by the arresting party or Sheriff. ) Also, remember to close shutters while exposed in a private hab block. * Violations only tally for current parole period, and do not carry between paroles. Military Rules *The Base Commander (Colonel) commands all personnel stationed at the infantry base. *Do not abuse military authority. The military based in New Hayden is there to protect the colony, not control it. *The military's responsibility is to protect the colony from external threats; personnel on guard duty patrol the walls, and are stationed in the watchtowers at al times. *The military is NOT responsible for civilian law-enforcement. Military Police are only responsible for military personnel. *The military is restricted to scout and light transport vehicles. *Civilians and mercenaries are allowed in low-restriction areas of the military base; they are allowed to use public equipment, provide civilian services, or perform building maintenance. Colonist Rules *The colony's Chief Administrator functions as the local head of government. *All colonists are afforded the right to keep and bear arms in order to protect themselves and their homes. Aloha is often a hostile environment. *Colonists are restricted to possession of only light weaponry in the colony; military-grade arms are restricted to combat personnel and those with approved permits, only. Mercenary Rules *Mercs are not supplied by the military, or the government; they are expected to acquire and maintain their own equipment, and pay colonists for necessary services. *Being a private contractor means answering to the authorities and respecting the law; you are merely licensed to operate on the colony, and special permits are required for your combat equipment. *Choosing to be a mercenary that does not operate with the proper permits, or equipment licenses, and doesn't answer to the colonial authorities qualifies you as a Rogue Mercenary, and you could potentially be arrested for engaging in unlawful activities while in New Hayden. Antagonist Rules *Always have an IC reason AND moderator permission before you cause disruption; moderators will want to know exactly what you plan to do. *You are only allowed to cause limited damage to the colony, not destroy it. *Infiltrating or attacking the colony is not easy, as it has military patrols, security doors, and automated defense systems; even if there are not players around, these are manned by NPCs. *Playing an overt antagonist constitutes automatic consent to the likely possibility of your antagonist character being killed. Death of a character is almost always permanent. *Do not immediately make a new antagonist and restart hostilities if you are killed; give the other players and the colony time to recuperate and RP unless it is part of a larger approved event. *No significant colony-wide events/attacks should be initiated outside of moderated events. *Keep antagonists appropriate to the theme of the sim; rogue mercenaries, monstrous alien creatures, raiders, sandworms, and scavengers are reasonable examples. Navigation Category:Browse